


The Perfect Opportunity

by Scarlet_Curls



Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fencing, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Rated T because of ONE swear word, Suffering Ruby Rose, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Curls/pseuds/Scarlet_Curls
Summary: After months of travelling with Team RNJR, Ren and Nora's thick and unresolved romantic tension is really grinding on Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Opportunity

Ruby slumped against the same tree trunk as Jaune, watching Ren and Nora fence with long sticks of firewood. "I can't stand this," she said. "Nora went on another long rant about how much she loves her pwecious Renny but is worried he doesn't quite feel the same."

"Again?"

"Yep," said Ruby, popping the 'p'.

"Ren talked a lot about Nora the other day-"

"I didn't know he had it in him."

"-and really stressed how _platonic_ they are."

"I call bullshit."

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! I can't stand it anymore. They should kiss and get together-together already."

"I agree, but we shouldn't get involved. The last thing we need is drama."

Ruby groaned. "I swear, when we get to Mistral, I'm forcing them into the fanciest restaurant possible."

As they watched the _totally platonic_ friends fence, Nora knocked Ren to the ground. He sat up, and congratulated her, but as she jumped up and down in victory, her foot got caught under a tree root. Ren threw out his arms to catch her but her weight forced him to the ground.

Ruby and Jaune would usually consider this to be a harmless, if hilarious mistake had Ren stopped holding her or if Nora had gotten up straight away, but they lingered in that position. Ren still had his arms wrapped around her (although they were loose enough for Nora to break away if she so desired), and their noses almost touched. For several moments, they silently gazed into each other's eyes.

Ruby bit her lip and clenched her fists in anticipation. She almost squealed when Nora reached for his one pink strand of hair and twirled it around her finger. Ren shifted his hands to the small of her back.

Jaune lent forward, his breath held, believing that they might finally do it, until Ren coughed awkwardly and Nora sprung off him. "Round two?" she asked loud enough for Jaune and Ruby to hear. She held out her hand and pulled Ren up. He nodded and retrieved his stick.

There was strange thumping from behind the tree. When Jaune investigated, he found Ruby hitting her head against the trunk. "I-don't-believe-it," she said between hits. "The universe gives them the perfect opportunity, and they don't take it."

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot convince me that Ruby didn't suffer for months because of Renora's unresolved romantic tension during RNJR's travels. We all saw how fed up she was with it in Volume 7.


End file.
